


The Picture

by Wrappedupreason



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrappedupreason/pseuds/Wrappedupreason
Summary: A little snippet of smut I got inspired to write based on a piece of fan art I was shown.  Just two women in love.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	The Picture

_ The Picture _

This little snipped was inspired by a certain saucy piece of fan art. Get ready for some tender lady loving ya’ll. This is for my J7 family.

“What are you thinking about?” Kathryn Janeway sat on her sofa knees tucked up towards her chest, head cocked to the side, holding her gaze over her fiancés body. Seven sat on the opposite end of the couch in a more proper fashion than Janeway. Her head turned towards the infinite expanse of space. Seven could feel Kathryn’s eyes on her as she always needed to know what she was thinking. _Absurd woman_ she thought finally tearing her eyes away from the window.

“You.” She cocked her eyebrow and swung her legs up on the couch prowling towards Janeway seductively.

“Is that so?” Kathryn untucked her knees parting her legs so they could wrap around Seven as she quickly pounced on top of Kathryn’s lap. “And what comes to mind when thinking of me?” Janeway asked breathing in Seven’s sweet metallic scent pushing stray blonde locks behind her ear showing the starburst that Janeway so loved.

Seven hovered over her lover pushing her nose briefly in the auburn locks she had longed to feel for so long. “Uncouth things, Captain.” She kissed Kathryn’s hand softly still holding eye contact before slipping one of Janeway’s fingers into her soft mouth eliciting a deep groan from her. She looped her tongue around another finger pulling them in tightly again as she watched Kathryn’s eyes become heavy as she squirmed beneath her.

Kathryn smiled wickedly. “Tell me more of these uncouth things...” and before she could continue her sentence Seven was quickly pushing her hand up Janeway’s grey tunic. Her long fingers toying with the tender mounds hidden behind a lavender bra.

“I wish to tease you…and feel your temperature rise…and the heat from your body on mine, Kathryn.” Seven sat up bringing Janeway with her into a tight embrace in the middle of the living quarters. Seven was being sensitively tender and the words she spoke to Kathryn rolled off her tongue seductively in a voice Janeway had not heard before. 

_Is there anything this woman can’t do_ Kathryn thought.

As she was contemplating this elicit change in Seven’s bedside manner, she changed tactics.

Seven slid slowly down Kathryn’s body. As they were standing in the middle of the living quarters Kathryn had nothing to grasp onto which caused her to growl in a disapproving way.

“Patience.” Seven whispered as she started to pull down the soft shorts Kathryn usually wore to bed. She took extra time before nuzzling her mouth over the fabric of her lavender panties. This caused Janeway to audibly moan and grab Seven’s hair tightly. _Don’t tease me to all ends, love._ She thought.

“Take your…top off…” Seven grinned looking up at Kathryn who did so immediately. 

“I will do whatever you say, Seven. Please.” She whispered wanting to lead them to the comforts of her bed but knew Seven had taken charge and this meant it was her night. 

They held their eyes captivated by the moment and the sheer eroticism of the feeling of love that radiated from their love saturated pupils.

Suddenly Janeway’s face loosened and she cupped Seven’s face brushing her long elegant fingers across the porcelain cheeks. “I am so in love with you.” She choked out trying to hold back the waves of emotion rising up in her chest. 

“I am in love with you…Kathryn.” Seven said looking into those grey eyes she had sought out so many times before they had found the energy to let go of the insecurities and obstacles that seemed to keep them from being together. That seemed to keep them from this. This love that had encapsulated the stars in their palms to endlessly share with one another. Little puddles of their universe held delicately in their hands. The magnificent obscurity of how they arrived here at this moment in the desire of each motion.

Swiftly Seven put her left hand on Kathryn’s lower back to keep her steady as she started kissing feverishly at her abdomen. Her thighs. Her hips. She could feel the arousal in herself and when she glanced up at Janeway’s face she could see her eyes brow’s furrowed in sexual frustration.

Standing up quickly she pushed Kathryn against the wall a little rougher than she intended but she didn’t hear any protest from her partner- in fact she seemed to enjoy it. 

“That’s new.” Kathryn said sliding her fingers down the waist band of Seven’s shorts to reveal peach laced panties. “That is also new.” She exhaled through her nose slowly.

“Do you approve?” Seven asked.

“Very much.”

“Do you wish to see the brassiere that correlates with it?” Seven teasingly shrugged her shirt to the side to reveal the strap of the same color.

With carnal urge Kathryn leaned forward and bit Seven’s shoulder blade eliciting a loud yelp that turned into a groan. 

“Take your damn clothes off and get in my bed now.” Janeway growled pulling Seven towards the bedroom. 

“Yes Captain.” Seven pulled the shirt over her head causing several strands of hair to unravel from their former position. She pushed down the shorts and as Kathryn had been leading them to the bed, she stopped at the sight in front of her.

Seven had a peach lace lined demi-cup bra on that pushed her breasts up and caused them to bounce with every movement she made. Her lower half adorned with the same colored panties. They hung low revealing a small tuft of blonde curls at the top. Seven stood swaying slightly enjoying the response she was receiving from Kathryn’s hungry face.

“Is this acceptable, my Kathryn?” Seven coyly said pushing her lover onto the bed hard. 

Kathryn sat up pulling Seven into her lap slightly but Seven propped herself up on one knee between Kathryn’s legs and the other on the side of her hip so her head could kiss the top of her hair. 

Seven lowered her lips to the top of Kathryn’s head and inhaled at the same time. Such an intoxication scent of something she had never encountered before. There was no pinpointing it’s origin. It was simply how _Kathryn_ smelled. Her musk and the caffeine she consumed.

They both stayed like that for quite some time. Just caressing and leaning into each other’s bodies stealing snippets of eye contact that consumed them in a warmth not unlike sunlight. Kathryn delicately laced her fingers up and down Seven’s arm hitting the warm metal plates with gentle ease. She’d trace her fingers back up to her neck, lightly letting them fall feather like down to her chest. 

They smiled in the moment begging the universe that it would never end.

Seven also used her hands to dance across the freckled skin she had memorized. She knew every freckle. She knew every divot and curve like a song, and she reveled in the skill she had at playing it. She knew the spot in the center of Kathryn’s lower back that always caused a shiver up her spine or when she brushed her thumb across the base of her neck.

Suddenly Seven looked concerned.

“What’s wrong love?” Kathryn asked pulling her left hand into her lips and kissing each grey tip.

“What is this, Kathryn?” Seven whispered.

“What is what?” Janeway sounded slightly nervous.

“I have learned all I can about relationships and the definition of love. I can explain the most complex and dense star charts. I can assimilate days of knowledge in minutes…. but this… has no reasoning. It is…deeper than anything I could learn or obtain. Is it…luck? How is it we are here. It is like…we were drawn in…circling one another like a moon holding the tides.” Seven brought Kathryn’s hand once again to her face and kissed the palm.

Albeit speechless Kathryn snickered causing Seven to purse her lips. 

“What is causing your amusement?”

“That…what you just said…sounded like poetry my sweet Seven.” Kathryn leaned up and pressed her forehead against her lovers.

“I have been practicing. Now kiss me.” Seven said.

“Yes.”

Their lips met as gradually as they had met. Slowly. Dancing around the truth of the commitment. Then pressing hard just like the day they had their first kiss discretely in the dark mess hall as Seven pushed Kathryn against a table and held the back of her head kissing the love of her life. The both of them abandoning the fear of someone finding them. The thrill in the fact someone could find them. _Let it be known_ Seven had thought.

A buzz of electricity seemed to ring in their ears drowning out all other hums of the ship. Their kiss becoming deeper as Seven pulled away slightly lingering her own tongue on the edge of her bottom lip catching Kathryn’s heavy eyes. Seven tugged lightly at the grey lavender fabrics covering her breasts before reaching a hand underneath and grabbing one tightly resulting in her own arousal to spike. She used her other hand to venture further.

Overcome with eagerness Janeway pulled Seven on top of her so they lay flat on the bed breathing heavily they kissed only parting their lips to get air that seemed second to the need of their desire for one another.

Seven grabbed Janeway’s wrists with her left hand and held them over her head aggressively grunting with the need to devour the woman below her. She used her other hand to push open the soft garment covering the brown hairs that nestled below her abdomen. Without waiting she pressed further feeling the warmth of her lovers’ core and the reaction on her face when she covered her fingers in the wetness and began the motion that made her lover climax fast.

Watching Kathryn squirm and rock her hips into Seven’s hand was as just as erotic to watch as to perform. Seven felt herself starting to throb as Kathryn’s mouth opened wider and the soft whimpers became gradually louder until Seven felt that shutter of her partners climax and the grunt that always followed it.

Breathing heavily Kathryn opened her eyes perspiring slightly and smiled a wide grin up at Seven humming and bringing her face towards her lips as to thank her with a breathy wet kiss.

“May I hold you?” Seven asked.

“Please.” And Janeway sidled up into her lover’s arms that held her tightly. “Just give me a minute I have my own ideas for you.” She kissed the nape of her neck and then her cheek.

“I never want to be without you Kathryn Janeway.” Seven said pulling her partner closer.

“And you never will be.”


End file.
